Confession of love
by Funkymonkey 321
Summary: Just a random story i wrote for a friend. Lissy is in in japan to help her childhood friend, Kaname kuran with his peaceful coexistence at cross academy. What happens when she and he are left alone for a while one night will they finally confess their love for each other? read and your'll find out. KanamexOC


**Confession of love**

**This is a one-shot I wrote for my best friend. VioletDream13. I hope you like it. :) **

Character info:

Lissy Richards is 17 years old with blue eyes and long blond straight hair that reaches her waist. Has a Kind and very friendly personality towards humans and vampires, however she can be very depressed sometimes and often likes to think by her-self with the company of her friend/servant also her adopted sister. Lissy is a Pureblood vampire from England who has come to cross academy to assist her childhood friend and crush Kaname Kuran.

Lavinia Swire is 17 years old and is the servant/friend of Lissy. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. Lavinia is a Half pureblood half noble vampire her mother had an affair with a pureblood, Lavinia's mother died soon after child birth so she was adopted by the Richards this is how she met the Kuran's and the Ichijo's. Her personality is usually cold unless among them who she knows.

o0o

"Classes are over now, you may all return to your dorms" Kaname announced standing up and closing his book, walking from the room he turned back and gave me a soft smile, I returned his smile and he left with Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and a scowling Ruka.

o0o

"Lady Lissy is there something troubling you" Lavinia said cocking her head to the side, smiling kindly at her I shook my head. Bowing her head so her strawberry blonde waves of hair covered her eyes "Gomen, please forgive me Lady Lissy" laying my hand on her shoulder "I don't know why you're apologizing, Lavinia" suddenly looking up she sniffed the air, her eyes widened…panic stricken. "Lady Lissy, I sense the presence of a level-E and the human girl… Yukki cross or as she should be known Lady Yukki Kuran" "You know then" said a voice from the cover of the trees "Lord Kaname, please forgive me" Lavinia said bowing low. "Lavinia, I am entrusting you with the task of the level-E, go on" I said instructing the girl, nodding and bowing low once again, she took off through the darkness.

Kaname POV:

Once Swire had gone I came out from under the trees to see the wind blow through her hair "Kaname-Sama it's nice to see you" she said turning to face me "You mustn't blame Lavinia, she has the unique ability to know unknown things".

"I didn't come here to talk about Lavinia or Yukki" I said appearing in front of her " I remember when we were young… you kissed me underneath the cherry blossom in the middle of that Winter shortly after you had gone into the care of Ichio… you were always such a serious child. That was us, me playing the responsible adult, you being serious, Takuma being the always happy one and Lavinia the unsociable one just used to stay up in trees… we were all slightly on the weird side" she recalled some of the happier moments of my childhood. Turning away from me so her back was in my chest.

"I love you" I confessed, I always had ever since the day we met. Bending down our lips met in a tender kiss Lissy turned to face me fully and moaned as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned as she granted access.

*COUGH*

We stopped when we heard someone cough behind us, turning round we saw Lavinia looking at the ground and Takuma smiling behind her holding limply onto her hand. "Lady Lissy, the level-E has been disposed of and Cross Yukki and Kiryuu Zero both still remain intact… we will leave now" she said bowing before turning on her heel and dragging a happy Takuma who had started to wink at me and Lissy "Congratulations on your new relationship" he shouted then disappearing into the darkness with Swire.

"Kaname… I love you to" Lissy said pulling me down to her height before possessing my lips with her own.

**Tell me what you think… :D **


End file.
